beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Draciel S
Draciel S is a Defense-type Beyblade and was Max's second Beyblade. It was preceded by Draciel Metal Ball Defenser and was replaced by Draciel F. Bit Chip (BC): Draciel The chip depicts Draciel. It has 2 different stickers: Death Draciel and regular Draciel. Attack Ring (AR): Cross Spike *'Weight:' 5 grams Cross Spike’s overall general shape is in the form of a square. It has four projected turtle heads along with multiple flat spikes along it. This Attack Ring has no real use because of its shape and flat spikes that knock it off balance while spinning. Weight Forge Disc (WD): Eight Balance *'Weight:' 14 Grams Spin Gear (SG): Right SG The basic right rotation Spin Gear. A SG that allows for right spin while using in combination with a right shooter. In a right-spin SG, two tabs (situated close to the right sides of the Spin Gear) would attach to the right-spin Shooter, allowing the Beyblade to be spun in a clockwise motion. It was first released with Driger S. Blade Base (BB): SG Metal Ball *'Weight '''of BB Only: 8 grams *'Weight of BB with 1 set of metal balls (Original Weight): 10 grams *'''Weight of BB with 2 sets of metal balls: 12 grams SG Metal Ball is one of the best BB for Defense type customizations. It has a round metal tip which makes it oriented for defense since it has a tendency to remain in the central area of the stadium in order to avoid attacks. The metal tip causes less friction between itself and the stadium which normally allows it to get knocked around in terms of defense, but in this case, its ability to hold up to 2 sets of metal balls prevents this because of the increase in weight. This BB can hold up to 2 sets of metal balls just like Metal Ball Base (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser) and Fortress Base (Draciel F), however, unlike the other two, it can hold a Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger) in addition to the 2 sets of metal balls making it the heaviest BB ever at over 20 grams. The combination of the heavy weight on the metaltip provides one of the best options of defense type BBs to use. Other Versions '''Beyblade Burst Version: '''a version using the "Burst System" format with a Energy Layer resembling Draciel S, a "Central" disk, and "Press" Performance Tip, Scheduled for a December 2016 release in Japan as a prize bey in a random booster set. Gallery Toyline DracielS.jpg|3/4 View draciel_s_bb.jpg|Draciel S Bottom View DracielS_box1.jpg.png|Draciel S Hasbro Box DracielS_box2.jpg|Draciel S Takara Tomy Box IMG_20160714_181924_987.JPG|Beyblade Burst(Draciel S Central Press)|link=Draciel S IMG_20160716_222333_593.JPG|Draciel Central Press|link=Draciel S Ccd0ff7d2df5f98aec8d44cb284b02a3.jpg|Draciel Shield (burst version) Draciel S Normal Version Draciel_S_Front_View.JPG|Front View Draciel_S_Quarter_View.JPG|3/4 View Draciel_S_Top_View.JPG Draciel_S_Bottom_View.JPG Draciel_S_Bird's_Eye_Bottom.JPG Draciel_S_Parts.JPG Draciel Shield Attack Ring.gif Eight Balance weight disk.gif Right Spin Gear.gif Draciel Shield SG Metal Ball base.gif Bey, Draciel Shield Side view 2.jpg Bey, Draciel Shield Side view 1.jpg Bey, 2002 Draciel S stats & parts.png Draciel S - Gold SonoKong Version DracielS Gold 0003.jpg DracielS Gold 0002.jpg DracielS Gold 0001.jpg DracielS Gold 0000.jpg Anime Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Defense Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Max's Beyblades Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Takara Tomy